paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups plan a birthday
I've created another page. It's a little 3rd gen story, and i've got permission from Morgan (aka Tundrathesnowpup) to use her characters. And it's also a little PAW Patrol/Pokémon crossover. 'Summary: '''A warm sunny day is about to start, and our heroes are planning to make a surprise party for the youngest of the group, Bonnie. Not only for her birthday, but Clemont also wanted to throw her a surprise for being the best little sister and friend for everyone. They get extra help from the PAW Patrol, especially from little Breeze, who was really excited and waited days for this day to come to help Ash, Pikachu, Serena, and Clemont plan their surprise. Her job she needs to do is distract Bonnie so she won't find out the surprise before it's ready. But will it work? Main characters Breeze Bonnie Supporting characters Clemont Ash Serena The six main PAW Patrol pups Winter, Sage, and Aurora Ace and Lani Shadow, CJ, Summer, and Dylan Midnight, Dusk, Tide, Borealis and Silhouette Sandy, Robin, and Digger Clarity Scarlet, Bear, and RJ Tundra Princess The Kalos team's main Pokémon Bonnie's little cub friends (I've just invented a few months ago, so yeah! XD) Part 1: Getting ready It was a warm night at Adventure Bay, and everyone was about to finish dinner when they heard one of the pups announcing it has finished eating the dessert. "I'm done!" announced Breeze in a sing-song voice. "Alright then!" commented Skye as she took her dish off the table. "You finished both your dinner and dessert so fast! Were they delicious?" "More than that!" replied Breeze. Her usual soft tone has been replaced by a cheerful one instead. "Now if you guys excuse me, i need to get ready for bed!" Her last sentence made her sister and cousins look at her with a shocked, yet confused expression. "What?!" commented Robin. "Why are you going to bed so early sissy?" asked Clarity. "Long story! I'll explain you tomorrow! Good night everyone!" called Breeze as she gets out of the dinner table and trots upstairs happily. "Goodnight sweetie!" called Tundra, before she turns her attention to her youngest daughter. "Wow! Breeze was sure looking excited! Did she had an amazing dream last night?" "Well, sort of." chuckled Winter after swallowing her mouthful of food. "Bonnie's birthday is tomorrow, and she got really excited when she found out that we're going to help Ash and his friends plan out her surprise party." "Oh yeah!" chuckled Tundra as she realized what was that about. "I remember that Clemont had been passed the whole week talking about that. That boy! He loves making his sister happy!" "Yeah!" agreed Winter. -The next day: PAW Patrol symbol- It was 7:30 in the morning, and Sandy just left her pup house to go to the potty, when she saw Breeze in her pup house, awake as she draws on a piece of paper and add some stuff like glitter and stars, as some giggling has been added. ''What is she up to now? ''she thought to herself. Then, the calendar caught her eye and she tries to read what it was today. She saw that Breeze marked yesterday, which was June 22nd, and then saw the day of today: June 23rd. And she saw a little drawing of a cake with a candle on it, and a word that is witten 'Bonnie'. ''Today is Bonnie's birthday! Oooh! Now that makes sense! ''thought Sandy as she giggled a little, remembering her cousin bouncing around and giggling around her friends and family. Then, she saw her cousin's ear twitched a little. Her eyes wide out as she hides behind the door. Breeze looks at the door, but then, she shurgs off and keeps on doing on whatever she's doing. ''Good thing me and the rest of PAW Patrol bought Bonnie's gift. And i just hope she likes it. ''thought Sandy to herself as she reaches the bathroom, and uses a stool to reach the toilet. Meanwhile, Breeze has just finished her card. "There! It's done!" she whispered happily as she looks at her card. She has made in a plain white paper, pawprints made of markers and water ink, and she also did drawings of flowers, hearts and stars with crayons, put out some stickers and added glitter and star-like glitter too, along with jewel-like glitter too. And in the middle of it, she wrote out ''Happy birthday! ''with glittery purple glue. "Perfect! Now i just have to wait until it's dry! And in the meantime, i'll get myself some breakfast." whispered Breeze, careful not to wake anyone up. Then, she cleans up the mess that's over her desk, and places her card over it, placing a pencil sharpener and an eraser over it so it won't fly. Then, she heads to the kitchen, and makes herself a bowl of cereal. She eats from her bowl normally, when she heard footsteps in the hallway, but she remained calm as she eats her cereal. Then, Aurora enters the kitchen. "Seems like someone's being the 'early bird' today!" commented Aurora as she looks at her niece eating her breakfast normally like nothing happened to her. "Because today is Bonnie's birthday auntie Aurora. And since that Clemont is going to throw a surprise party i'll not lose this opportunity!" said Breeze softly. Aurora sees that she was whispering and talking softly, but knows she doesn't want to wake anyone up with her bubbly behavior. "I see." said Aurora. Then, she went to get herself some coffee, as Breeze politely finishes her cereal. Then, she takes the last sip of her milk. "Well, i'm done!" commented the husky mix puppy as she places her dishes on the sink. "Now i'll go and check if the card is dry so i can put in that envelope." "Oh, you did a card?" asked Aurora as she took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah! You wanna check?" asked Breeze as Aurora nodded. "Then come with me!" Aurora follows Breeze to her room, and she shows her aunt the card she made for Bonnie after she checked it. It was all dry. "Lookie!" commented Breeze as she shows her card. "Wow! It's wonderful!" smiled Aurora. "I'm sure Bonnie will love it!" "Yeah! She sure will! Because i used my imagination!" explained Breeze as she puts the card on a pink envelope and keeps it nice and closed with a bee sticker. Then, she writes on the front her name with a black pen. "Now if you excuse me, i'm going to Clemont's cottage and help him get some simple things done!" Then, she puts the envelope on her mouth and trots to the door. "Oh wait, Breeze! I can give you a ride there!" suggested Aurora as walks after her to the door. "No thanks auntie Aurora! I'm good! Besides, walking helps me work out, and their cottage are about 15 minutes from here!" giggled Breeze as she softly taps her feet on the floor. "See ya later!" Then, she trots on way to Clemont's and Bonnie's cottage. "Yeah!" agreed Aurora as she knew walking is a great exercise. "See ya!" Then, she closes the door behind her and returns on drinking her coffee. -Scene change: Pawprints going over the screen- Breeze was trotting over to Clemont's cottage happily humming Demi Lovato's 'Skyscraper' as she did so. Then, she stops just to see a butterfly flying by. "Hmm... being a friend with a human is not easy but is very rewarding!" commented Breeze with a muffled voice since she has her card in her mouth. She keeps on walking as she watches the sun coming from the mountains. Then, after 3 minutes of walking, she finally reaches Clemont's and Bonnie's cottage, and she heard Clemont humming from the kitchen as she knows he's awake. ''Another early bird! ''thought Breeze to herself as she giggles a little. Then, she knocks on the door with her paw since she couldn't reach the doorbell. "Coming!" she heard Clemont call from the kitchen. Then, after a moment, she heard the keys before seeing the door being opened. "Hey! Could you at least- Huh?" Clemont was about to suggest something but didn't see anyone in front of him. That is, until Breeze decided to open her mouth to get his attention. "Clemont! Down here!" she called as she waved her paw. Then, Clemont looks down and his blue eyes made contact to the pup's light turquoise ones. "Oh! Breeze! Hi!" called Clemont as he picks up the pup. "What's up?" "Are you making breakfast?" asked Breeze. "Oh yeah! I'm making Bonnie's birthday breakfast!" replied Clemont. "And i'm just about to finish it!" "Great!" said Breeze as her tail wags happily. "Can we give her the card i made for her?" "Sure! Let me have a look!" replied Clemont as he takes the card off Breeze's mouth. He opens up and looks at it. "Wooah! It's beautiful!" he commented. "You have such a great talent Breeze!" "Thanks Clemont!" giggled Breeze. Then, he puts the pup down. "Come on! Let's go and get Bonnie's breakfast tray ready! And we can give her your card!" said Clemont. Then, he puts the card over the breakfast tray, and Breeze has a look at it. She saw that Clemont made three pancakes, and put some pink frosting with a strawberry on the top, and made also some orange juice and cut out some apple slices as well. "Lovely! I'm sure Bonnie will love it!" commented Breeze as she gets out of the counter and Clemont grabs the tray. Then, they go upstairs to Bonnie's room, where she was still sleeping. Once they got there, they saw Bonnie sleeping as she holds her glow-in-the-dark teddy bear Gabriel tightly close to her, and Dedenne and Squishy were resting over the headboard of the bed, and Lia was sleeping in her dog bed. ''Hey! She has a glow-in-the-dark stuffed animal like Lumi! Maybe they can be friends! ''thought Breeze as she giggled quietly. ''Man! She's so cute when she's sleeping! ''thought Clemont as he gives his comforting smile. Then, they go up to her bed and Clemont places the tray over Bonnie's desk. Then, he sits on her bed and gently strokes her head, as Breeze curiously watches with her tail wagging happily and curiously. With that, Bonnie felt her brother petting her head, and look up at him, with a weak smile. "Hey there sweetie." greeted Clemont softly, as he gently sits her on his lap. "Wow! You look beautiful!" Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Hi Bonnie!" greeted Breeze softly, careful not to wake up her Pokémon and her yorkie pup. Bonnie turned at her and smiled a little more wide. "The reason she's not talking anything it's because she lost her voice." explained Clemont as he cuddles his sister under his chin. Breeze's happy face quickly turned to shock. "She lost her voice?!" she asked, a little too loud. "Yeah! But it's okay! She'll get her voice back, right Bonnie?" asked Clemont as he rests his head on top of hers. Bonnie nodded showing she's agreeing with her brother. "Does Ash and Serena know about it?" asked Breeze as she wags her tail a little. "Yes! But i don't think it's a big deal! The doctor said that she'll pass probably the rest of the week without her voice!" explained the older blond kid as he gently tickles her under her chin. "I hope so!" sighed Breeze. Then, Bonnie gets out of Clemont's arms and takes from under her pillow, a notepad and a pencil, before writing down what she wants to tell her friend. Once she finished it, she passed her notepad to the pup. It was reading: ''Don't worry about my voice. At least i have strength in my throat to blow out the candles, and even to eat yummy goodies. ''"Yeah! You're right Bonnie!" commented Breeze as she hands the notepad back to the young blond kid, who places the notepad beside her. "Anyways! I'll go and get your birthday breakfast!" said Clemont as he gets up. He then grabs the breakfast tray from the desk and gently places it over Bonnie's lap. "Your favorite!" Bonnie looked down at her breakfast. She smiles and writes down ''Thank you! <3 ''on her notepad. "Aww you're welcome! Anything for my little sister!" smiled Clemont as Bonnie starts eating. He kissed the top of her head as she eats an apple slice. "Enjoy your breakfast honey!" Then, he and Breeze go downstairs as Bonnie eats her breakfast. "Now Clemont. Are we gonna do?" asked Breeze. "I'm going to pull the cake off the fridge." said Clemont as he gives Breeze a powder cloth. "Can you please clean the dinning table? That's where the cake will be." "Okay Clemont!" said Breeze as she obeyed and went to the dinning table in the living room. Part 2: Planning out, then having fun! Soon, everyone has come to plan the rest of the surprise for Bonnie. Princess, Chase, Aurora, RJ and Rocky helped Clemont making the birthday table, Winter, Ace, Borealis, Tide, Sandy, Midnight, Clarity and Bear help fill out the balloons, Scarlet, Sage, Digger and Dusk helped Serena make the Poképuffs for the Pokémon to enjoy, Robin, Silhouette, Lani, and Skye helped making the birthday sash, Zuma and Summer made a box so they can put the presents inside, and so went on. And Breeze, she's helping out by distracting Bonnie on her room. "Did you like my card?" asked Breeze as she held Lumi close to her. Bonnie nodded with a smile. "Aww! I'm glad! Too bad you lost your voice, but still!" Then, Bonnie wrote down something and gives her notepad to Breeze. ''When can we get down? ''"Well, in a while. Clemont told me to play with you while we're waiting for him to call for dinner." explained Breeze. "Anyways! Do you need to go to the potty?" Bonnie blushed and nodded. "Okay! I'll be waiting!" said Breeze as Bonnie gets up and goes to the bathroom. And after a few minutes, she gets back. "Did you stop by to go downstairs?" asked Breeze to check. Bonnie smiles and writes down ''Nope! '' on her notepad. "Oki!" said the young pup. Then, they kept on playing. -Scene badge: Ace's badge- Some pups are filling out their balloons while they talk. "Too bad that Bonnie lost her voice!" commented Sandy, ears dropped down as she throws a pink balloon to a corner. "Yeah! I really like her giggling and squealing!" commented Clarity after she accidentally popped a balloon and grabbed another. "Besides, Clemont said that she has la- lagy- lar-" "Larygintis." said Ace as he finished filling out a yellow one. "Yeah! That one!" commented Clarity as she pointed at her dad. "But at least she'll get her voice back!" said Tide, with a bit of hope in his tone. "Being worried about her the whole time is not going to help." Then, back at the dinner table. Clemont was looking at it for the result. "It looks perfect!" he commented. "There's one more thing left!" said RJ. "And what is it?" asked Princess. RJ pointed to a side, and then, it came Serena with a tray of Poképuffs. "You read my mind buddy!" smiled Serena as she puts the tray of Poképuffs over the table. "Pancham~!" agreed Pancham. "Nice one big boy!" chuckled Rocky as he gave a small noogie on RJ's head. RJ giggled, and checked the birthday table. It was covered by a big purple towel, and it has a lot of stuff: It has mini-burgers, french fries, popcorn, sandwiches (like ham, chicken, and peanut butter and jelly), and some sweets like Poképuffs, macaroons, marshmallows, lollipops, gum, and of course, the chocolate birthday cake. And they have apple, orange, strawberry, and grape juices and lemonade as drinks. "Wow! It looks wonderful!" commented Chase. "Bonnie will sure love it!" "Heh! You're not the only one who has your mind focused on Bonnie's reaction to this!" joked Clemont, adjusting his glasses. "Yeah! Right!" said Aurora, jokingly slapping Clemont's leg with her tail. Then, right at Zuma and Summer, they finished doing the present box. "Done! The pwesent box is weady!" commented Zuma. "Thewe's one thing!" Then, he grabs the bag with the presents inside, and gently, one by one, places them inside the box. "I don't want any single pwesent to be bwoken!" he said. "Nice thought dad!" chuckled Summer as she high-paws him. -Scene change: PAW Patrol symbol- "Hello there Gabriel!" said Breeze as she imitated Lumi, making him a weird boyish-like voice. Bonnie replied by making her teddy bear plushie wave. "So, how are you today?" asked the pup imitating her stuffed animal. Bonnie made Gabriel's paw make a thumbs up, but then, she stopped as she frowned a little. Breeze saw it and pouted a little. "Man! It's no fun to play with a kid who lost her voice!" she complained. Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Bonnie! Breeze! Dinnertime!" called Clemont from downstairs, causing the pup to turn her head to the door. "Oh, come on Bonnie!" called Breeze as she headed downstairs with Bonnie following her as she has her notepad around her neck. Then, they reach the dinning room, and Breeze smiles at Bonnie, before turning on the light. "''SURPRISE!" everyone came out of their hiding places and shouted. Bonnie squealed, but then she coughed due to her giving pressure to her throat. "Careful Bonnie! Don't hurt yourself!" chuckled Serena as she patted her back. "Poor thing!" commented Tundra as her ears dropped down. Frowning, Bonnie wrote Sorry '' on her notepad. "No need to apologize sweetheart!" smiled Serena as she planted a kiss on her forehead. "So Bonnie, did you like it?" asked Clemont with a smile as he held Silhouette and Dusk. Bonnie nodded with a smile. "Awww! I'm glad!" "Happy birthday sweetie!" said CJ in an affecionate tone as she wraps a paw over the young blond kid. Bonnie writes down ''Thank you CJ on the notepad. "Come over here Bonnie! See what i've got you!" called Clemont as he held something behind his back. Bonnie goes up to him and looks up to him curiously. "Look Bonnie. You've lost your voice, and couldn't get to say anything on your birthday. But also, i really wanted to throw a surprise party for you being the best little sister and friend for all of us. And... i love you very much, with all my heart!" said Clemont. Bonnie smiled widely. "*gasp* That's so cute!" commented Sandy. "Aw!" cooed Clarity. "So, i've got this as a gift for you!" said the older blond kid. Then, he gets from behind his back, a stuffed panda plushie. Seeing the teddy panda bear, Bonnie squealed again, with the result of her coughing again, before grabbing the plush to hold it tightly against her. "Aww! I guess she loved it!" smiled Lani as Dylan nodded in agreement. Then, Bonnie goes up to her brother and hugs him tightly. "Did you like it?" asked Clemont as he runs his hand through her hair softly. Bonnie nods with a big smile. Then, she writes down ''I love it big brother <3! Thank you so much! ''"Aww! No problem sweetie!" replied Clemont, before planting a kiss on her forehead. Bonnie whimpers cutely as her brother rests his head on top of hers. "Awwwwww!" everyone cooed at that moment. Then, Clemont pulls the hug. "Now how about we have some fun in your special party?" asked Clemont as he ruffled his sister's hair. Bonnie nodded smiling and then points at RJ. "Me?" RJ was confused about what was going on. "I think she's saying: 'Hit it RJ!'" chuckled Rocky as he points at the boombox. "Oh right!" said RJ, tail wagging as he turns on the boombox. And Maroon 5's 'Maps' started to sound. Then, the party was on. Later on, after playing 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey', they played 'Duck, duck, goose'. "Uh-oh! I wasn't able to get Robin!" commented Breeze. "Alright everyone. Breeze won the game!" said Clemont. "Now let's do some more free time!" Then, after a while, they opened presents, and they all had free play. Lani's pups are playing ball in the backyard with Dedenne, Aqua, Eevee, Crystal, Layla and Jessica, Midnight, Tide, Borealis and Kiara were playing "Princess and Dragon", and so went on, with the kids playing while the adults talked. "Did you see Bonnie's face when we surprised her?" laughed Silhouette as they were playing a board game in the game room. Chuckling, RJ looked at Bonnie and said, "Hey Bonnie! Did you like the blanket grandma Tundra made? I've told her that it was the best she was done so far!" Bonnie looks at the light pink blanket with mint green polka-dots and daisies that was wrapped around her neck, smiled and wrote down ''Yes! Thank you RJ! ''on her notepad. Then, she saw Scarlet coming towards her with Squishy on her back. "Did you like the party we and your brother made for you?" she asked. Bonnie smiled, and wrote down the following sentence: ''I love it so much! Especially all done by my big brother! <3 If it wasn't for him i won't probably be the same curious and upbeat girl everyone knows right now! '' Scarlet smiled at she reads the sentence in the notepad. "Aww! I'm glad! I hope you're having tons of fun!" said Scarlet as Squishy snuggled into the fluff of her back. "Y-yeah..." said Bonnie in a raspy voice, much to the pups' shock. "I-i... i'm sure am...." "B-Bonnie?" Clarity gave a step back. "Are you recovering your voice!" "Y-yes Clarity..." replied Bonnie with a smile. "Oh my holy cheeseballs!" exclaimed RJ as he puts a paw on his head. "We didn't even get to cut the cake and blow out the candles that one of your wishes came true!" "Um... i don't think it was a wish, but it's okay!" commented Dusk. Bonnie chuckled a little. "Guys! Cake time!" called Ash from the living room. "Speaking of which!" said RJ, as they went to the living room. Bonnie really wanted indeed to get her voice back on her birthday, and one of her wishes finally came true. Category:Third generation Category:Third gen story Category:Third gen Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers